


Comfort after a hard day

by DepressingGreenie



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Comfort, Cuddle, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Obikin drabble.<br/>Obi-Wan finds comfort in Anakin after a hard day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort after a hard day

Obi-Wan enters his quarters aboard the Resolute, feeling exhorted. After a rough day all he wants is some comfort and affection.  
Anakin is sitting in the arm chair fixing some sort of droid.  
Anakin looks up from the droid he is working on and smiles affectionately at him.  
That’s all the invitation he needs.  
Obi-Wan climbs on to the chair, between Anakin and the back. He snuggles closer to his former Padawan and rests his head on his back. The steady beat of his partner’s heart and warmth quickly lulls him to sleep.  
A soft loving smile adorns Anakin’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the work to be 100 words exactly XD


End file.
